300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Strike Freedom
'Abilities' ---- GUNDAM Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Strike Freedom uses '''Phase Shift Armor' to protect himself. He has a starting high defensive stats of 30 Armor and 40 Magic Resist. In exchange, he has no Armor and Magic Resist growth rate. When receiving damage, the Phase Shift Armor will use Mana to absorb the damage. The percentage of the damage that can be absorbed is equal to 15% (Freedom mode) / 25% (Strike mode) of the current Mana, each 1.5 Mana can absorb 1 damage. *''Passive - ''After Strike Freedom's level increases to 6/11/16 and he returns to the fountain, he will upgrade himself with the following effects: ** Level 6: During out of combat, Strike Freedom restores 2% of maximum Mana per second. ** Level 11: Increases the chance to trigger bonus damage from High Energy Beam Rifle Q by AD x 0.08%, up to 20%. ** Level 16: Grants 45 bonus Armor and 15 bonus Magic Resist. *''Note - ''Strike Freedom cannot reduce the awakening points on his Armor growth / Magic Resist growth at Awakening System below 2 points / 0 points (0.00 growth). However, Strike Freedom can increase the awakening points on his Armor growth / Magic Resist Growth above 2 points / 0 points to gain Armor growth and Magic Resist growth per level (starting at 1.25 Armor / Magic Resist per Level). ---- High Energy Beam Rifle Q Cost: '-' Static Cooldown: 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 seconds'' *''Available only while in Strike mode *''Passive - ''Each basic attack while using High Energy Beam Rifle has a 14%/18%/22%/26%/30% chance to deal 0.2 AD bonus physical damage. Can critically hit. *''Active - ''Strike Freedom switches to Freedom mode and uses High Energy Beam Rifle, instantly gaining 15% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 1.5 seconds and changing his attack range from melee into ranged (530 range) while activating the Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System to gain 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% bonus Movement Speed and the ability to ignore unit collision. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q. Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q Cost: '-' Static Cooldown: 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 seconds'' *''Available only while in Freedom mode *''Passive - ''Each basic attack while using Super Lacerta Beam Saber has a 14%/18%/22%/26%/30% chance to deal 0.4 AD bonus physical damage. Can critically hit. *''Active - ''Strike Freedom switches to Strike mode and uses Super Lacerta Beam Saber, changing his attack range into melee (200 range) while gaining 5/10/15/20/25 bonus Armor and Magic Resist. The next basic attack he performs after switching will force him to dash toward the target from a range, knocking the target up in the air and dealing 1.5 AD physical damage (the damage can critically hit, and attacking a building will also lose this special attack). *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with High Energy Beam Rifle Q. ---- Super DRAGOON System W Cost: 85 Mana Cooldown: 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds'' *Passive - ''' Strike Freedom sends out several small weapon pods that fly around himself to help attack on the same target Strike Freedom performs its basic attacks on for 4 seconds, dealing 8/16/24/32/40 + Bonus AD physical damage per second. The pods stop their attack when the target moves far away from Strike Freedom more than 700 range or Strike Freedom performs his basic attacks on the new target. *''Active - ''Strike Freedom forms a shield on the target allied hero for 2.5 seconds. If the shield takes more than 40/75/110/145/180 + Bonus AD + AP damage from a single damage hit, then the shield is destroyed, and the target is subjected to 80%/70%/60%/50%/40% of the damage that destroys the shield. The damage the shield can take is increased by 30% when using this ability while in Strike mode. *''Note - ''While the shield effect is activating on Strike Freedom, the ability of '''''GUNDAM that reduces damage taken is disabled. This restriction is removed upon upgrading himself at level 16. ---- Multi-phase Beam Cannon E Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana Cooldown: 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Strike Freedom shoots a laser in a straight line, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AD + AP true damage to all enemies hit. ---- '''FULL BURST MODE R ''Cost: '''100 / 125 / 150 Mana Cooldown: 100 / 85 / 70 seconds'' *Active - 'Strike Freedom locks on to 12 targets on the target location and shoots them with mini lasers that deal 85/120/155 + AD + AP physical damage per hit. He can lock on the same target but each subsequent hit on them deals only 10% damage. While he shoots all of his mini lasers to the targets, he also fires his main cannon in a straight line, dealing 200/300/400 + AD + AP true damage to all enemies hit. ---- 'Skins''' ----